Zing
It's 12:06 AM and you're not going to move anytime soon from your comfy bed. You feel just right under the covers. As you get into an even better position, you close your eyes, ready to fall asleep. The darkness returns to you; you're just glad there's no obnoxious light shining down into the room this night. In an instant something jolts you away from your attempt to sleep. Indeed, the sensation is very much like being zapped with electricity, and it produces a "zing" like noise, similar to a bullet. A vision appears in your head, easily overpowering the formidable void that was helping you try to rest. It is of a series of black outlines on faint white that form circles and squares on their sides. They rush forwards like a pattern, and then vanish. With that you open your eyes and look around. You are reminded of some video that you once saw- one that played with your mind to create wavy effects on anything that you looked at by making you focus on a dot while similar patterns went around you. But you haven't seen that video in a very long while; additionally, why would something like it come to you when you were trying to sleep? You turn over to the table on the side, squinting to see the clock's numbers. Only a minute has gone by. Turning back to your bed, you shrug the incident off as just your body making a little mistake. It isn't long before your left leg begins to itch all of a sudden. Annoyed, you first ignore it, then reach under and scratch it. However, it doesn't stop itching; in fact, it becomes even worse. You scratch even more, with the same result. Finally you throw off the covers and check if there is anything under there that might have been bothering it, but there is nothing out of the ordinary. Thinking of something that could cure this itching, you remember that you bought a small tube of anti-itch medicine and left it somewhere. Lifting yourself out of bed, you walk out into the hallway where you could go to the stairway leading downstairs, a cluttered work room or the bathroom. You figure it'd be logical to have it be in the medical cabinet within the bathroom. But as you prepare to turn and go check it out, your leg ceases itching. Puzzled, you stand there wondering why only now it stops. You almost turn back to bed, but as the saying goes, better to be safe than sorry. You push on towards the bathroom. Your legs halt mid step, causing you to trip and fall to the ground. Suddenly, voices echo through the corridor. "I'm bringing this to a close for now. The chip can only go so far, we haven't learned how to control all of the body yet. Remember, it is a new model; we were lucky that the wake-up jolt didn't stop his heart! Besides, you can't expect the subject to do everything we command; not every stimulus manipulation has been mastered, and we still have his will to break! If this project of ours is expected to succeed, we require more tests." one says. "Very well then. Subject 513, you are needed for more examinations. You performed poorly on this one, and further implants will be added. Do not attempt to resist." the other voice utters. You turn your body around as best you can, barely being able to catch a glimpse of rays of light emerging out from under the door leading to the work room. The door swings open and a glowing, translucent hand larger than your body bursts out, grabbing you by your right foot. You attempt to kick at it but your legs still refuse to move. With books and random items in hand, you toss the objects back at the hand to no avail. You're slowly dragged further and further backwards, screaming as loud as you can with your hands now desperately grabbing at the carpet. As you're drowned in the light, you close your eyes, praying that it will all end with you waking up in the morning. The door slams shut. Category:Beings Category:Science Pastas